


Stars can't shine without darkness

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: A ja nie mogę się z tym pogodzić, Angst, Because I'm so excited about Scorch Trials premiere, But without any spoilers, Carpe diem philosophy, Haha yeah I know I'm a drama queen XD, He's my man, Heavy angst all the way, Howling for Tyler Hoechlin Campaigne, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping and Learning, Ian Bohen is the best, Jestem bardziej niż chętna by ulżyć Dylanowi w cierpieniu i zająć się jego biedną duszą, M/M, Maybe even heavy angst, Oboje jesteśmy nieszczęśliwymi duszami, Of course..., Oh and of course I had to mention The Maze Runner, References to Teen Wolf, Tak samo Dylan, Tyler Hoechlin odchodzi z TW, Yeah definitely
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These tracks left behind,<br/>
We can't stay the same…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars can't shine without darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Bo czasem emocje biorą górę. 
> 
> Jak widać moja miłość do Tylera jest znacznie ważniejsza niż brak czasu czy weny. Mam nadzieję, że zarówno on, jak i Deruś znajdą to, czego szukają i na co zasługują. 
> 
> W takich chwilach dziękuję wszystkim bóstwom za rzecz zwaną fandomem. Proszę, wyjcie ze mną do księżyca w tę pochmurną noc i słuchajcie tej oto [piosenki…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLn3kH0hABE)
> 
> Love ya, guys!

 

_“[Filming Allison’s death scene] was difficult, but Tyler was there for me every second of it, and that’s all you can hope for as an actor, to have somebody being there and support you in such a vulnerable moment"_

_~ Crystal Reed ~_

 

\- A więc to prawda. Jednak odchodzisz.

Na dźwięk głosu Dylana Tyler unosi głowę. Chłopak opiera się o framugę drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i wpatruje w niego intensywnie. Jego postawa wydaje się być nonszalancka, jednak Hoechlin wie lepiej. Ciało Dylana mówi znacznie więcej, niż ten by sobie tego życzył. Mężczyzna widzi w jego barkach napięcie, widzi ramiona przylegające ściśle do reszty ciała w obronnym geście, na których palce zaciskają się odrobinę zbyt mocno. Widzi lekkie podrygiwanie prawej nogi i determinację w oczach. Wie, że chłopak nie wyjdzie, póki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, on nigdy nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo odpuszczają. Hoechlin przełyka ślinę, bo z każdą upływającą minutą atmosfera zaczyna się coraz bardziej zagęszczać.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta O’Brien. – Chodzi o tamtą noc? Myślałem, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Tyler zamyka na chwilę oczy. Gdyby to było takie proste. Swoją drogą, czy tak właśnie postrzegał go Dylan? Jako tchórza, który nie potrafi poradzić sobie z własnymi uczuciami i ucieka od problemu?

Pod powiekami przewijają mu się mimowolnie obrazy sprzed kilku tygodni. Fragmenty wspomnień zagubione w czasie, do których mieli już nigdy nie wracać. Mlecznobiała skóra, zamknięte oczy, unosząca się szybko klatka piersiowa i dłonie zaciśnięte na prześcieradle.

Tyler nie wie, kto zaczął. Nie zna też przyczyny. Mógłby obwinić alkohol napędzający filozofię „jutro może być koniec świata, więc korzystajmy z życia na maksa”, zmęczenie bądź pragnienie odrobiny zapomnienia się w rozkoszy. Wymówek było wiele, jednak żadna z nich nie wydawała się właściwa. Prawda była taka, iż nie mieli dla siebie usprawiedliwienia.

Mężczyzna nie wie, kto wtedy zaczął i chyba nawet nie chce wiedzieć. Już i bez tego ma ostatnio problemy z zasypianiem. W snach wciąż nawiedza go widok rozchylonych grzesznie ust wypowiadających w kółko jego imię. _Tyler._

Dylan zwracający się do niego po imieniu należy do prawdziwej rzadkości, nic więc dziwnego, iż słowo to staje się w jego ustach swego rodzaju modlitwą. Dwie pierwsze litery, wypowiadane cicho i miękko, przypominają westchnienie, zupełnie jakby chłopak wymawiając je, doznawał ulgi. Po nich następuje przeciągnięte w zmysłowy sposób „l”, które przechodzi płynnie i gładko w gardłowe „r”, zawsze przyprawiające Hoechlina o dreszcze.

Mężczyzna wzdycha, próbując zatrzymać ten strumień myśli. Otwiera oczy i potrząsa głową w geście zaprzeczenia.

\- Nie, Dyl, to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – odpowiada w końcu.

Chłopak marszczy brwi wyraźnie zbity z tropu.

\- W takim razie jeśli nie to-…

\- Po prostu czuję, że stoję w miejscu – wyrzuca z siebie nagle Hoechlin, przerywając chłopakowi wypowiedź. – Chcę spróbować czegoś nowego, podjąć się jakiegoś wyzwania, przeżyć przygodę… nie mogę do końca życia grać w serialu dla nastolatków. Chcę czegoś więcej – mówi, okrążając stół.

W ten sposób staje bezpośrednio przed Dylanem. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi, opiera się tyłem o blat i wpatruje przez dłuższą chwilę w chłopaka. Zmienił się. Tak bardzo się zmienił. I to nie tylko w kwestii wyglądu, ale całościowo. Tyler chciałby powiedzieć, iż mimo długich włosów, ostrzejszych rysów twarzy i nieco wyższego wzrostu, jest w stanie nadal dojrzeć w stojącej przed nim osobie dawnego Dylana – tego radosnego, beztroskiego chłopaka, który rozśmieszał go na każdym kroku i swoim sposobem bycia zalazł mu za skórę. Nie mógł. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Owszem zdarzały się chwile, w których czuł się tak jak dawniej, ale były to jedynie momenty. Przebłyski. Coś, co mu nie wystarczało.

Od ich pierwszego spotkania minęło kilka dobrych lat i wiele się przez ten czas wydarzyło. Pod wpływem różnych czynników stali się innymi ludźmi i mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy gdzieś po drodze nie zgubili przypadkiem samych siebie. Czy była to wina wykonywanego przez nich zawodu? Czy to, co kochali, postanowiło ich w końcu zniszczyć? Jakim cudem dotarli do punktu, w którym każdy ich ruch wydawał się być bezsensowny i z góry skazany na klęskę? Tyler wiedział jedno – w pewnym momencie coś się posypało…

– Spójrz na siebie – odzywa się w końcu – ludzie nie kojarzą cię już głównie z roli hiperaktywnego dzieciaka, _ty_ nie jesteś już tą samą osobą, zmieniłeś się, wydoroślałeś… _Teen Wolf_ i ci, których tu poznałeś, sprawili, iż nabrałeś doświadczenia i jesteś w stanie ruszyć dalej. Twoja kreacja Thomasa w _Więźniu Labiryntu_ była mistrzostwem. I będzie więcej propozycji, Dyl, więcej ludzi do poznania, inwestorów chętnych do współpracy z tobą, sam się zdziwisz, ile drzwi stanie przed tobą otworem… Ty nie jesteś z rodzaju tych, do których przyczepia się jedna etykietka, jedna rola na całe życie i nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić, nie, ty potrafisz się wybić. Być może też nie do końca świadomie, ale jednak – jesteś młody i piekielnie utalentowany, publiczność cię uwielbia, twoja kariera się rozwija, popularność wzrasta…

\- I wszystko to jest niczym bez ciebie przy moim boku! – przerywa mu Dylan, wymachując ręką.

Widać wyraźnie, że miota nim wściekłość, że jest przepełniony żalem. Tyler wcale mu się nie dziwi. Czuje się nawet trochę winny, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż to on jest źródłem tych emocji. Nie uprzedził Dylana o swoich planach i to był błąd. Ale czy rozmowa zmieniłaby stosunek O’Briena do podjętej przez niego decyzji? Hoechlin wątpił. Chłopak miałby jedynie czas, by przygotować się na jego odejście, ale to nie oznaczało, że by się z tym pogodził i że by go to nie bolało.

Prawda była taka, iż oboje bardzo się ze sobą zżyli i zwyczajnie trudno im było teraz, po tylu latach, stawać w obliczu takich sytuacji. Wiedzieli jednak, że praca nad serialem nie będzie trwać wiecznie, zdawali sobie z tego sprawę praktycznie od samego początku, „nastoletni” wilkołak musiał przecież w końcu kiedyś dorosnąć. Tyle że pierwszego dnia nikomu z ich paczki nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, jak to będzie za parę lat, nikt nie myślał o ostatnim dniu na planie, każdy cieszył się z tego, co miał, pragnąc żyć chwilą.

Hoechlin marszczy brwi i zbliża się o krok, wyciągając przed siebie ręce.

\- Dyl… - zaczyna czułym głosem. – Przecież wiesz, że nie opuszczam cię na zawsze, nadal pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi i będziemy utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt.

\- To nie to samo! – krzyczy wręcz O’Brien.

W jego oczach szaleje burza i Tyler musi przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy go takiego nie widział. Jego ręce zwisają u boków zaciśnięte w pięści, a całe ciało zdaje się trząść od nagromadzenia emocji. Atmosfera jest już tak gęsta, iż można ją wręcz kroić nożem.

O jednym Tyler zapomniał. I gdy teraz patrzy na oddalonego o kilka kroków Dylana, uderza to w niego ze zdwojoną siłą (nie pierwszy raz). Czwarty sezon był… dziwny. Pod wieloma względami. On ich w znaczącym stopniu od siebie oddalił. Nie tylko jego i Dylana, ale wszystkich. Miejsce masowo eliminowanych przez Jeffa postaci, zaczęły zastępować nowe, młode twarze.

Shelley była miła, jednak Tyler nie potrafił się z nią dogadać. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie umieli po prostu znaleźć wspólnego języka. I nie było to raczej kwestią wieku, Henning była od niego starsza o rok. Po prostu nie dzielili żadnych zainteresowań i rozmowa z nią była naprawdę ciężka. Sprayberry również sprawiał wrażenie świetnego dzieciaka, jednak bardziej trzymał się z Poseyem i Dylanem. Tutaj wiek odgrywał znaczącą rolę.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że on i Meagan byli zgranym duetem i tak jak ich serialowi odpowiednicy mogliby się ze sobą „dobrze bawić” – chodzić na piwo, włócząc się nocami po ulicach, gadać na każdy temat, uprawiać niezobowiązujący seks, siłować na ręce, przekomarzać, dogryzać sobie… Prawda była taka, iż Tyler jakoś szczególnie za nią nie przepadał… nie był takim typem faceta, za jakiego wszyscy go brali, nie tak do końca. Mógł być uważany za rozrywkowego i beztroskiego, ale posiadał również drugą stronę natury, tą, której wielu nie dostrzegało lub wolało ignorować. To dlatego tak świetnie dogadywał się z Dylanem – bo pod tym względem byli do siebie podobni.

A Tandy była rozrywkowa. Lubiła się zabawić i z tego, co wiedział Tyler – raczej nie wikłała się w związki. Owszem, na planie współpracowali bez zarzutu, chociaż jemu osobiście trudno było robić coś, do czego nie był przekonany. No ale trudno – taka praca. W każdym razie ze wspólnymi scenami nie było problemu, natomiast jeśli chodziło o życie prywatne… Tyler wyszedł z Meag do baru. Raz. Na tym się skończyło.

Gdyby miał określić jednym słowem czwarty sezon, użyłby przymiotnika „rozczarowujący”. To już nie było to samo. Crystal odeszła, tak samo Daniel, bracia Carver wyruszyli w poszukiwaniu nowych przygód. Wiedział też, że Holland już od pewnego czasu rozważała opuszczenie obsady, w szczególności po numerze, jaki wywinął jej Davis. Obiecywał jej, że dostanie dużą rolę, a tymczasem były to jedynie puste obietnice bez jakiegokolwiek pokrycia. Roden zawsze bardzo poważnie podchodziła do swojej pracy, nie chodziło jej o pieniądze, ona po prostu angażowała się w swoją rolę w każdym możliwym aspekcie, chcąc dać widzom część swojej duszy; zachowywała się jak prawdziwa profesjonalistka. Co najważniejsze – potrafiła wyrazić swoje zdanie, i to na każdy temat. Davis chyba się jej przez to trochę obawiał… Holland została, ale jak się później okazało – swoje wymówienie złożył Keahu, twierdząc, że już od dawna nie czuł się członkiem obsady. Po głębokim namyśle i kilku nieprzespanych nocach Tyler postanowił pójść w jego ślady.

Jedyną osobą, której zwierzył się ze swoich planów, był Ian. On zawsze wykazywał się niesamowitym zrozumieniem wobec innych, jego spostrzeżenia były trafne, wysnute z nich wnioski całkowicie prawidłowe, a rady, których udzielał, choć nie zawsze zadowalające rozmówcę, to jednak w stu procentach słuszne i pochodzące prosto z serca. Hoechlin jeszcze nigdy się na nim nie zawiódł.

Tamtego dnia Bohen słuchał go uważnie, nic nie mówiąc. Kilka razy zmarszczył brwi lub zmrużył oczy i przez cały czas, jako dobry gospodarz, dolewał im wina. Gdy Tyler skończył opowiadać, Ian przez dłuższą chwilę obracał w dłoni kieliszek, wpatrując się w znajdującą się na jego dnie resztkę alkoholu. W końcu wypił ją, odstawił naczynie na stolik, po czym nachylił się do przodu i położywszy dłoń na ramieniu bruneta, zapytał:

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z Dylanem?

To pytanie całkowicie zbiło Hoechlina z pantałyku i pozbawiło zdolności mówienia. Nie rozumiał, czemu przyjaciel wyskoczył nagle z O’Brienem. A może rozumiał, ale nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości…

Przełknął ciężko ślinę, próbując uporządkować chaotyczne myśli.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to robić? – wykrztusił w końcu.

Bohen westchnął i wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Czyli nie rozmawiałeś – powiedział z rezygnacją.

Ian zawsze twierdził, że młody miał do Tylera słabość, cokolwiek to, do cholery, miało znaczyć. Hoechlin nie chciał wiedzieć, na jakiej zasadzie funkcjonował umysł Bohena; wrodzona bystrość i wyjątkowy zmysł obserwacji przerażały go już wystarczająco, nie potrzebował sobie do tego dokładać jego wysoko rozwiniętej inteligencji.

Spojrzał na Iana w niedowierzaniu i zapytał:

\- To wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia?

\- To twoja decyzja – odpowiedział Bohen. – Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to owszem, zgadzam się, że masz swoje powody, by podjąć ten krok, i tak, wydaje się być on słuszny. Ale porozmawiaj z młodym.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył po raz kolejny Hoechlin.

\- Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj, dobrze?

Ian patrzył mu wtedy głęboko w oczy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, a za tymi kilkoma słowami, które wypowiedział w czasie trwania całej ich rozmowy, kryły się miliony innych. Tyler chciał je wszystkie usłyszeć, lecz wiedział, że temat został już oficjalnie zamknięty. Większość z nich i tak nie musiała być wcale wypowiadana, bo Hoechlin domyślał się, jakie by one mogły być. Co nie zmieniało faktu, iż wciąż pragnął, by wybrzmiały na głos.

Nie był głupi, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby taka sytuacja miała miejsce kilka lat temu, pierwszą osobą, do której zwróciłby się z prośbą o radę, byłby Dylan. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie przyszedłby do pokoju chłopaka z winem w dłoni i uśmiechem na twarzy. Wiedział, że przegadaliby całą noc, opowiadając sobie różnorakie historie, wspominając wspólnie przeżyte szalone przygody i śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Wiedział, że zasnęliby na kanapie, a rano obudziliby się zaplątani we własne kończyny. I nie byłoby w tym nic niestosownego. Dylan rzuciłby jakimś żartem i poszedł umyć zęby, on tymczasem wziąłby się za parzenie kawy. Razem zjedliby śniadanie, może nawet porozmawiali chwilę o akcji nadchodzących odcinków i o czekających ich panelach. Później Tyler wróciłby do siebie, by się przebrać, spotkaliby się ponownie w holu i razem poszliby na plan. Tamten Dylan od razu zrozumiałby jego decyzję i wspierałby go całym sobą. Tyle że kilka lat temu Hoechlin kochał rolę Dereka i po cichu liczył dla niego na jakiś ciekawy wątek. Cztery sezony minęły i jego nadzieja odeszła – dłużej nie mógł już czekać.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się więc przez chwilę w Iana, po czym skinął powoli głową. Z O’Brienem jednak nigdy nie porozmawiał. W końcu nikomu nic nie obiecywał.

\- Nie chcę być do końca życia kojarzony tylko z jedną twarzą! – wybucha nagle, bo ma już dość bezpodstawnych oskarżeń. – Nie chcę, rozumiesz? – pyta już nieco łagodniej, tak naprawdę chyba nie oczekując żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi.

Wzdycha ciężko, odwracając wzrok, i w roztargnieniu przeczesuje palcami włosy. Następnie uciska nasadę nosa, czując nadchodzący ból głowy; już zaczyna żałować, że tak bardzo naskoczył na Dylana.

\- Ty… - Hoechlin w mig unosi głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia wychodzącego z ust chłopaka w ten jedyny i niepowtarzalny sposób. – Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie… - mówi O’Brien i tym razem jego głos jest słaby i złamany, Tyler mógłby przysiąc, iż w jego oczach jest w stanie dostrzec łzy.

Ten widok łamie mu serce. Podchodzi więc do przyjaciela i otacza go ramionami, przytulając jego głowę do swojej piersi.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mnie – mówi cicho, kołysząc lekko Dylanem. – Nigdy nie potrzebowałeś, nie w tej kwestii – dodaje i całuje go w czoło.

Chłopak wtula się w niego, zaciskając trzęsące się dłonie na jego koszulce. Po chwili Tyler słyszy cichy szloch. Jego ramiona odruchowo zacieśniają swój uścisk, zupełnie jakby chciały ochronić Dylana przed całym światem.

I w pewnym momencie mężczyzna zaczyna się zastanawiać, kogo bardziej próbuje przekonać, że się nawzajem nie potrzebują, tak zupełnie i całkowicie, w żadnej sferze życia – Dylana… czy może raczej samego siebie? Czując w swoich ramionach drobne ciało, Tylerowi przypomina się nagle, jak kilka dni temu oglądał transmisję z PaleyFest. Był akurat w kuchni, przyrządzając sobie coś do jedzenia, gdy usłyszał Crystal. Opowiadała o swoich przeżyciach związanych z kręceniem sceny śmierci Allison i coś w jej głosie sprawiło, iż Hoechlin znieruchomiał i zaczął się uważnie wsłuchiwać w każde wypowiadane przez nią słowo. Po kilku sekundach powolnym ruchem wytarł dłonie w ścierkę i przeszedł do salonu.

\- …jestem szczęśliwa, bo cały czas był przy mnie Tyler i to jest wszystko, o czym marzy każdy aktor – mieć przy sobie na planie kogoś, kto wesprze cię w takich właśnie chwilach – w chwilach, gdzie jesteś najbardziej odsłonięty i podatny na zranienia… - mówiła z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Myślę, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedziałam „dziękuję”… - dodała z uśmiechem, a jej spojrzenie utkwione było w Tylerze.

Posey prawdopodobnie próbował odwzajemnić ten uśmiech, ale zdecydowanie mu to nie wyszło. Jego oczy przepełnione były smutkiem i na ten widok Hoechlinowi ścisnęło się gardło. Bo to, jak tych dwoje na siebie patrzyło, jak oboje przeżywali wspominanie tamtych chwil, wskazywało aż nazbyt jasno na to, iż kręcenie sceny odejścia Allison było dla nich czymś w rodzaju kamienia milowego i że nigdy nie zapomną związanych z tym uczuć.

On i Dylan również mieli swoje sceny, niektóre wyjątkowo intymne, o znacznie głębszym znaczeniu, niż mogłoby się z pozoru wydawać. Mimo wszystko to nie było to samo. Tylerowi zawsze czegoś w relacji Stilesa i Dereka brakowało…

Niezależnie jednak od charakteru danej sceny, zawsze starali się dać z siebie wszystko, starali się dać fanom jak najwięcej tego, czego ci od nich oczekiwali. Możliwości mieli niewiele, więc wszystko zależało od ich zdolności, od tego, ile serca i wysiłku wkładali w swoją pracę. I zdaniem Tylera efekt był zadowalający. Miał jedynie nadzieję, iż widzowie uważali tak samo.

Współpraca jego i Dylana opierała się bowiem na zaufaniu i na tym, że zawsze byli dla siebie nawzajem – ćwiczyli razem swoje role, prowadzili długie rozmowy dotyczące charakterów swoich postaci i ich zachowań, wspierali się na planie… I o tym właśnie mówiła Crystal – bo to wspaniałe uczucie mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto daje ci siłę i wiarę we własne możliwości. To dlatego jej słowa tak zapadły Tylerowi w pamięć. Dylan zawsze dodawał mu otuchy, Hoechlin rozluźniał się w jego towarzystwie i czuł, że mógłby przenosić góry. Przy czymś takim nakręcenie kolejnej sceny wydawało się pestką.

Mimo wszystko nie kłamał, mówiąc chłopakowi, że ten nigdy go nie potrzebował. Miał z nim do czynienia wystarczająco długo, aby zauważyć pewne rzeczy. Dylan był silny jak nikt inny. Tyler wiedział, że nieważne co się stanie, chłopak zawsze sobie poradzi.

\- Przeszliśmy długą drogę – szepcze po chwili O’Brien.

\- To prawda – odpowiada brunet z westchnieniem. – Długą… i cholernie męczącą… Ale każda droga dobiega kiedyś końca, Dyl. I każda ma swoje zakręty i rozwidlenia… My właśnie znaleźliśmy się na jednym z nich. I nie ma w tym nic złego, nie ma nic złego w tym, że ty skręcisz w prawo a ja w lewo, to naturalna kolej rzeczy…

Dlaczego mówił takie rzeczy? Dlaczego czuł się, jakby po zakończeniu zdjęć mieli się już nigdy nie zobaczyć? Dlaczego te słowa wydawały mu się ostatecznym pożegnaniem???

\- Wszyscy na plan!! – wołanie z głębi korytarza rozprasza natrętne myśli i Tyler odsuwa się nieznacznie od ciepłego ciała przyjaciela. – Jazda, ruszać się! – tym razem głos staje się donośniejszy.

Po chwili pokój wypełnia gwałtowne pukanie.

\- Tyler, masz pięć minut! – dobiega krzyk zza drzwi. – I gdzie, do cholery, jest Dylan?!!

Nawet gdy kroki zupełnie cichną, oni wciąż nic nie mówią. Ręce Dylana znajdują się płasko na jego piersi i chłopak wpatruje się w nie, unikając skrzętnie jego wzroku.

Tyler nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Słowa, które cisną mu się na usta, przerażają go nawet w postaci jego własnych, prywatnych myśli. Ich sytuacja jest taka trudna… Każdy gest ma tutaj jakieś znaczenie i to, co mają, musi na razie wystarczyć. Mężczyzna nie może sobie jeszcze na razie na nic więcej pozwolić. Być może nigdy nie będzie mógł. I być może tak będzie lepiej. Między nimi wciąż jest pełno niedopowiedzeń. W pewnym momencie w ich relacji zaginął jakiś istotny element i ta strata sprawiła, iż zaczęli się cofać. Aż wylądowali tutaj. W garderobie Tylera podczas kręcenia piątego sezonu _Teen Wolfa,_ niezdolni do nazwania swych uczuć, niemogący wyrazić ich słowami, niepotrafiący zdefiniować łączącej ich więzi.

\- Chyba powinniśmy iść… - mówi cicho O’Brien, wyswabadzając się powoli z objęć przyjaciela.

Tyler pozwala mu na to. Pozwala mu odejść. Zabawne, bo przecież to on jest tutaj jedynym, który odchodzi. Tak bardzo chciałby chwycić Dylana za ramię, ująć go pod brodę i poprosić, by na niego spojrzał. Ale nie tak przelotnie i powierzchownie, tylko żeby spojrzał naprawdę i szczerze – tak jak kiedyś. Hoechlin nie pamięta, kiedy coś takiego miało ostatnio miejsce. Coraz rzadziej patrzyli sobie w oczy; być może nie umieli już maskować tego, co się w nich czaiło, być może wszystko było tam tak obnażone, iż sprawiało im to uczucie dyskomfortu. Tyler tęsknił za czasami, kiedy między nimi nie było żadnych tajemnic ani niedomówień, kiedy byli ze sobą całkowicie szczerzy, kiedy ich życie nie było tak popieprzone jak teraz. Wydawało mu się, że kiedyś, mimo iż młodsi, mieli więcej rozsądku. Może wtedy wykorzystali wszystkie jego pokłady i teraz byli skazani jedynie na popełnianie błędu za błędem.

Gdyby tylko mogli cofnąć się z Dylanem do początku… Wtedy wszystko wydawało się znacznie łatwiejsze.

Tyler stoi z boku, oddalony o dobrych kilkanaście metrów, podczas gdy O’Brien rozmawia z Poseyem. W pewnym momencie chłopak śmieje się, odchylając głowę do tyłu, i Hoechlinowi aż ściska się coś w piersi. Wie, że będzie brakować mu tego widoku. Że będzie brakować mu Dylana. W tym konkretnym miejscu i czasie. Tu, na tym planie, w otoczeniu całej obsady _Teen Wolfa,_ z którą spędzili razem ostatnie cztery lata i która stała się ich rodziną.

Mogli być przyjaciółmi i nadal utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt, ale Dylan miał rację – to nigdy nie będzie to samo co tutaj. **_To_** już się nigdy nie powtórzy. Wkrótce ich drogi się rozejdą, każdy zacznie żyć własnym życiem i już nigdy nie spotkają się w takim gronie, w takiej atmosferze.

W tej chwili aż nazbyt rozumiał, przez co jeszcze nie tak dawno przechodziła Crystal. Oni oboje podjęli świadome decyzje, nikt ich do niczego nie zmuszał… i chyba właśnie przez to ból związany z odejściem okazał się być znacznie większy. Gdyby ich zwolniono, byłoby im przykro, ale nie mieliby wyboru – musieliby ruszyć dalej bez względu na wszystko. Ostatnie wydarzenia pozwoliły zrozumieć Tylerowi, iż możliwość posiadania wyboru, to istne przekleństwo. Ludzie zawsze narzekają, iż przyparto ich do muru, ale gdy już w końcu stają w obliczu podjęcia decyzji, wszystko okazuje się być znacznie trudniejsze, niż początkowo sądzili.

Tyler jeszcze raz spogląda na Dylana i przełyka ciężko ślinę.

\- Przepraszam… - szepcze, niemal w ogóle nie poruszając wargami.

Być może chłopak kiedyś usłyszy od niego to słowo, dowie się, jak bardzo Hoechlin żałował tego, że go zostawił. Być może Tyler powie mu wtedy znacznie więcej. Przy następnym spotkaniu. **_Jeśli_** kiedykolwiek nastąpi.

**Author's Note:**

> W trakcie pisania nasunęła mi się myśl stworzenia tekstu, w którym nie padnie ani jedno słowo wskazujące na to, iż Tyler i Dylan mieliby żywić względem siebie jakieś romantyczne uczucia (niezależnie czy rozumie się przez to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, czy przychodzące z czasem głębokie uczucie), że miałoby być to „coś więcej niż przyjaźń”. Wiadomo, że między nimi coś jest, jednak nie jest to w żaden sposób sprecyzowane. Można powiedzieć, iż nie chciałam nadać temu realności i przylepić jednoznacznej, a nawet niejednoznacznej etykietki (jeśli to ma sens w ogóle xD), bo przecież „to, czego nie ma w utworze, można interpretować na własny sposób”… 
> 
> Główny problem opowiadania to przemijanie i ulotność chwili. Melancholia Tylera wynika z zaobserwowania, iż każda rzecz ma swój koniec i w jakikolwiek sposób by on nie nastąpił, zawsze będzie bolesnym doświadczeniem. Człowiek chce ruszyć naprzód, ale jednocześnie tęskni za tym, co było, i pragnie powrotu.


End file.
